Azima
| secondary elemental damage = 75.0 | secondary fire rate = 1.0 | secondary crit chance = 0.0 | secondary stat proc = 10.0 | secondary ammo usage = Remainder Clip | conclave = 10 | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} The Azima is a machine pistol available through the Daily Tribute system, as a reward for logging in for 100 cumulative days. Its Alternate Fire ejects its magazine as a turret, firing at nearby enemies in all directions. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good zoomed accuracy. *Comes with a and a polarity slot. *Very low recoil. *Good rate of fire. *High ammo pool and magazine size. *Good status chance for an automatic weapon. *Clip can be ejected early and act like an auto turret, shooting at enemies and applying status procs. *Has the second highest damage per bullet of all hitscan automatic pistols, after Akstiletto Prime. *Can cut enemies into pieces with normal and alt fire due to having majority slash damage, making it effective for Desecrate. Disadvantages: *Low base damage. *Low ammo efficiency. **Even worse when entire magazines are ejected at a time, using up to 75 ammo at a time. *The magazine, when fired via alt-fire flies at an arc, limiting its range. Acquisition *The Azima is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system, and can only be attained after 100 accumulated log-ins. The Azima comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Notes *The Azima's secondary fire function has the unique ability to shoot off the magazine, which will bounce around for a couple seconds then settling, before raising off the ground to fire the remaining ammo in a circle around it. The disc will continue firing until it has expended its ammunition. **The magazine can be launched as long as there is at least one bullet left in the magazine. **The height of the clip's levitation is a fixated value, independent of ammo left or ceiling elevation. **The levitating disc shoots one spread of 4 bullets for every bullet that was left on the magazine at the moment of firing. **The inclination of the disc's shooting pattern is independent of the inclination of the terrain on which it lands. It will always shoot in an horizontal manner. **Multiple instances of the disc can be active simultaneously. **Mods that increase fire rate, like Gunslinger, will also increases the disc's fire rate, decreasing the potential "lifespan" of the disc. **Multishot mods like Barrel Diffusion do not increase the amount of bullets firing from the disc, but instead affect the number of discs fired, massively increasing the damage output. This can be demonstrated by using a Magnum Force mod. **As the disc lasts until all its rounds are fired, mods that increase magazine size, like Slip Magazine, can result in a disc that lasts longer. **Bullets fired from the disc will be fired in an "X" pattern which rotates clockwise, meaning that fast moving enemies may be able to run past the disc without taking damage. **Bullets from the disc are not silenced by Suppress. However it will prevent the alt-fire from temporarily breaking Ivara's Prowl. ***The discs will temporarily break Ivara's Prowl Ability when launched, but she will recloak soon after while the disc remains firing. **Can be controlled via Ivara's Navigator ability. If multishot is in effect, only one instance will be controlled while the other will arc towards the ground like normal. ***The disc's damage isn't affected by Navigator's damage multiplier. ***The disc being controlled by Navigator will not fire while it is active, but instead starts firing when Navigator is deactivated and the disc settles. ****This can be used to bring the disc to a better position from further away. ****If the disc comes into contact with the ground and resumes travelling with Navigator, it will explode upon expiration or deactivation of Navigator, regardless of any ammunition it was loaded with. Tips *The Azima has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces. This makes the Azima an ideal candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. *It's recommended to use the alternate fire only if many enemies are nearby, because of the high ammo consumption of the alternate fire. *When using the alternate fire, aim high to shoot the disc at a further distance. **Or alternatively aim at the ground to place the disc right in front of you. * Try to avoid aiming for lockers, as the secondary fire might get stuck at the point of impact on the lockers. When this happens, it can easily lead to that secondary fire clip being wasted, as it will shoot the locker behind itself too, leading to a partially wasted magazine. ** The same goes, while not very common, for stairs. Seeing as stairs have small gaps between the steps, the secondary fire-clip can get stuck between a pair of steps, And launching it into Infested MOA Tar will lock the clip in place, keeping it on the ground, rendering it mostly useless. *While the weapon consumes a lot of ammo it also has a large ammo reserve compared to other pistols, meaning that picking up pistol ammo can more effectively store up your reserve, making ammo mutation only needed for higher level missions where the weapon begins to kill enemies less often. *The clip will detonate when empty, dealing a moderate amount of blast damage. The range of this blast however is very small and only effective against tightly packed enemies, such as enemies in Vortex. Trivia *The Azima's name likely stems from azimuth, whereas its design is based on a sundial. *The Azima is the second weapon in Warframe that uses piece(s) of itself as part of its damage output, the first being Helios's Deconstructor which ejects parts of itself to damage enemies. *The Azima cannot be linked in the chat by using the brackets. Media Warframe Test Drive Azima 3 Forma Warrame Azima, Whipping Out My Disk - 5 Forma thequickdraw AZIMA - Tribute to the greatest gun in the world 2 forma - Warframe de:Azima Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Daily Tribute Rewards Category:Update 18 Category:Tenno Category:Slash Damage Weapons